In certain architectures, sophisticated online conferencing services can be provided for end users of communication and computing devices adapted to connect and participate within an online, virtual conference or meeting. A virtual conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a computer network. Conferencing architectures can also deliver real-time interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and multimedia technologies. Desktop sharing can be enabled using a virtual meeting session, allowing a user to share data present and/or displayed on the user's local computing device to other remote users participating in the virtual meeting or conference. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs.
Further, multimedia capabilities and content have grown increasingly important in the Internet Age. Accordingly, a number of developers and vendors have developed media players for use in playing various forms of multi-media including video, audio, digital slideshows, digital photos, computer-aided animation, among other media. Existing media players include such offerings as Apple's QuickTime Player, Microsoft's Windows Media Player, RealNetworks' RealPlayer, among others. Some media players can integrate, interface, or otherwise be used with, or be launched from, other software applications. As examples, media players can be launched by web browsers in connection with video embedded in a web page, as well as by presentation programs such as Microsoft's PowerPoint, in connection with video included in a multimedia slide presentation.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.